Hidden
by MAKUBEX-KUN
Summary: Serge becomes a girl! What's the meaning behind all of this? Romance triggers very seldom.Please Review...
1. Back

Disclaimer: I do not own Chrono Cross

Everything is so … silent. I can only hear the drops of water falling down from my body. The light from the emblem is not enough to see my whole surroundings but at least, I can see what's near me. I freeze in my position until I realize the drops of water have collect to create a pool. Slowly, I try to approach the pool in front of me but I move back again. I feel that something is blocking me to look my self, fear. I'm so afraid to look my self. What if… What if I am not becoming the person I use to be? What if I cannot come back to my hometown because I am not myself? These thoughts are appearing in my mind since I have become a feline beast, Lynx. I look to my hands and think deeper. Then something different,courageappears. I just can't go back from it. My purpose is still not finish yet; there is something I really need to do. I must not run from reality! Those words, I do not know where the came from but is it just because of one thing I've been thinking deep in my mind? I take a breath and take it out again to overcome my fear. I crawl to the pool nearest to the emblem. My own image starts to appear from the bottom of the pool. I can see my same blue hair, but something is odd. After I approach it a few steps more I realize something very strange. I have the same physical appearance as my old self except one thing. I'm a girl.

XOXO

On the other side of the door, Karsh walks around waiting impatiently but he then suddenly. He sees that the door opens. Behind the dark room an unclear figure of a human appears. It starts getting clearer as it goes out.

"Ser… Serge?" Karsh looks at him. "There's something different about you," he continues his conversation.

" Is this also one part of FATE desire?" I look to the clear endless blue sky.

Soon I feel some dizziness and lose focus. I feel that I'm spinning around or is it the earth? The bright blue skies blurs and all my surrounding is black. I don't know what's happening to me.


	2. Awakening

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Chrono Cross

Author's note: Sorry if this is a big chapter, lots of word. I want to divide it into several chapters but it will look wierd if I do it. This chapter has a bit of humor to it. If you feel this chapter has no humor in it, please tell me. Other things like critics are welcome.

I wake up and open my eyes so wide immediately to see what is around me for a while and close my eyes again with relieve. It is the weirdest dream I ever get until then I realize something different. Usually, I jump out of my bed out of control and have cold sweat all over my body and with this one, I don't really have that kind of symptoms. Trying to calm my self-out after the ridiculous nightmare, I put my rightarm on top of my eyes to block the light off. From the right edge I hear a boy's voice. He's not to young, just average disturbs me.

"Are you okay Serge?" The voice is a bit similar.

Because somebody is trying to wake me up, I decide to open my eyes. There are my friends, Karsh, Glenn, and Steena looking and me worriedly.

"I'm okay," I reply to them and give a small sigh. A little disturbing feeling bothers me a bit. I have a lighter voice than I use to be. Something different with me is going on. Have I change back to the person I use to be? It's been awhile though that I don't hear my original voice so may be I forget how my voice use to be. I look around again and there is Glenn looking. "What is Glenn doing here? Is he supposed to be in Termina?" I ask these questions to my self-thinking what would have happen. A smile then appears on my face. Human hands! "That's a miracle! I'm Serge again!" I open my mouth with amazement and all of the sudden my fear about changing back is gone. Well, something is still bothering though about my voice but never mind. I look back at them, the three of them goes silent and they don't make a single sound or movement. Steena takes a mirror that is left on a wooden chair and gives it to me. Two of the guys start to act weirdly. They just whistle, as there is nothing happening. I pick the mirror from Steena and ask her not knowing what to do with it.

"What will I do with this?" I look to Steena eyes deeply. It seems she's hiding something.

"Just look at yourself okay?" Steena step back and giggles.

I still feel a little bit confuse but still do her favor. The mirror reflects my image and it is same image of the blue haired girl in my dream emerges.

"Is this really Fate's plan?" The moment I say that somebody opens a door.

"Who is that?" It's Leena and my mum, Marge. She looks around the room and stops to examine Serge. "He has wake up? Welcome back home Serge! I wonder how they will react ifother of your friends realize this," The joke that Leena creates is not really a joke after all for me. So the dream I had is not a dream after all. I'm a little bit angry and the silent room is then filled with Leena's giggle. All of the others join except me. Leena tries to stop her giggle and whisper something to Marge. It seems my mum agrees with it and Leena opens the door with a smirk on her face.

"Could you please go outside guys?" I get a little bit confuse of her statement. What is happening now? The others is also confuse except the girls. Steena is not joining the plan; she seems to know it all along and looks like she is not interested with it.

"It's okay! He will be just fine!" Everyone goes outside leaving Marge, Leena, and me inside. Leena locks the room and puts the key in her pocket then, my mum takes … a bra from the drawer.

"You know what you should do with it right?" Marge gives it to me gently.

"Why should I…" I want to refuse to wear it then I think further deep again. That thing is a must that all girls should really wear it. Feeling a little bit embarrass I decide to change my mind about it "I don't know," My face starts to blush.

"It's okay you just …" she explains to Serge. "It's hard at the first time but you'll get use to it. Don't forget the panties," she picks a new panty then hand it to Serge. I get into the bathroom and start to change.

3 minutes later…

The bra is making me a little bit insane because I get it wrong all the time but after I get it right and knows how to wear it, it shouldn't be a problem for next time. It feels a little bit weird though as I look and feel the bra going around my chest. I decide my business is done and put my clothes back again. I open the bathroom door. "You took so long Serge," Leena taps the floor withone of her feetthen looks me from the very top of my head to the very bottom of my feet. She's trying to figure out something"… Something's wrong," She looks into her drawer and I look something very unexpected, dresses.

"Okay, that's enough. It will bother me in some situations," but Leena keeps on looking for a dress.

Outside the room (normal P.O.V)…

"I BEG YOU TWO PLEASE…. NOOOOO!"

"Better set off!" Steena packs her things up ignoring the high pitch scream. "I need to go to do my job. Just go to Guldove if anything happens," she continues her words.

"Er… Okay see you later!" Glenn is worried about Serge but decides to say goodbye to Steena first. Karsh is just too busy with his magazine that he doesn't recognize his surrounding situation so Glenn decides to picks a magazine and read it so he can make himself busy.

On the other hand a pink fat dog, Poshul is walking to the front of the locked door. She knocks the door gently to find where her friend Leena is. She's been all alone since this morning. Her stomach also rumbles trying to alert her.

"Leena, open up the door," Poshul tries to call her name but still there is no reply so she knocks the door harder but her effort is useless. A random plan from nowhere appears in her mind. She goes back from the door a few steps.

"Doggy knock the door! Ready, thet, go!" Poshul runs in full power speed to the door. The massive thump of run wakes Glenn's busy mode.

"Poshul! Don't do it," Glenn's word cannot reach Poshul's ear. The pink dog keeps on running to the door and knocks it with full power. The door is old so it cannot hold Poshul's blow. So it falls back into the room and creates a very big sound.

"BOOM!"

"What's next?" Karsh stretches out his arm and comes source of the sound. Glenn follows him and the boys open their eyes and mouth so big and do not miss a single scene.

Serge P.O.V

I am just to busy trying to escape from danger and this loud sound stops me to escape. I look to the broken door with Gleen and Karsh freezing looking at myself only wearing a black short and a bra. The girls succeed to pull my shirt off by the way.

"KYAAAAAA" I scream and close my arms around my chest.

"Glenn stop looking!" Karsh smacks Glenn's face to the floor with his eye looking on Serge half naked. Leena and Marge are filled with rage of angers.

"Get out you two!" The two girls have two pairs of sandal that they are wearing and are ready to throw them out.

"Karsh! What are you doing?" Trying to get Karsh off, Glenn stands up hoping Karsh will get rid of his hands and it works. He gets a better sight and doesn't recognize that his eyes position is on Serge. Something very hard hits him.

"Ouch!" The back of the sandal gives print on his face. Karsh also gets one from Leena.

"You want some more bigger ones?" Leena pick a mop from the corner of the room and hold it very high.

"Run!" Karsh decides he needs to escape so he pulls Glenn outside the room on the collar.

"Whoa!"

Beside the broken door there is Poshul sitting very nice. What is she doing in here?

"Poshul! You will not get any dinner tonight! Now… Get out of here!" Leena gives Poshul somehard hits. So it is Poshul who had done this.

" But…" Poshul drags her tail and walks outside. The boys come back to the room.

"I forget my…" Glenn gets another print in a shape of magazine on his face and Karsh receives a bigger size print of sandal on his forehead.

"Why these boys never get tired of it!" All of them go outside and around trying to catch one of them around like dogs and cats. I just stare at big mess house. It seems the girls forget one important thing. Those girls forget to tell me where they are hiding my cloth…

Author's note: If you notice the character changes personality, please tell me. Sorry for the long update by the way.


	3. Night

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Chrono Cross

Author's note: Sorry for the very long update. Enjoy the story!

I decide to take a walk for a sometime after the accident. The others already leave my place without even apologizing. "They are so irresponsible! How…" Before I finish my senseless self-murmuring I see something on the dock. It seems that it is Kid but the identity is still questionable so I look closer and realize it is Kid! She is lying on the dock unconscious and her face is pale. To determine whether she is really unconscious I shake her body a bit and ask her if she is all right. There is no response from her or even a tiny movement. Without hesitant, I carry her on my back. Her body is a little bit heavier than the first time carrying her last to Doc's hospital because the infection of the Hydra Poison but wait, is it actually because my smaller body and physical feature change. Nothing has change from Kid but if I imagine Kid getting just a bit fatter, I wonder what her reaction is and mine. I chuckle quietly and carry her to my house. My mum is waiting outside looking a little bit confused.

"Who is that?"

" She is one of my friends. I know that you want to know what is going on but it is a long story. I promise I will tell you once we get inside," She is still a bit confused but knows that this is a very important situation.

I get Kid to my room and put her on my bed gently. It reminds me when looking Kid sleeping before leaving her in Doc's house. Her face is so calm even though her body is actually is unwell being infected by the Hydra Poison. Some of her hair blocks her face so I gently and shove off her beautiful blonde hair to the side. My mother is beside me waiting for long story. Slowly, I take a big breath and puff it out. Telling those things makes me carry out other small events in my head. It takes me sometime to get back and forth to make the story make sense because I am not good on telling stories. She listens to me and waits patiently whenever I lose my track of my adventure. At last, the story is finish but it seems that I forget one thing, to answer any questions.

"So… are you going to sleep with her?"

" What?"

" Well, the Guldove hospital is already close and how could you get there. It's dark already."

"How about other alternative choices mum. I don't want to sleep one room with her."

"There is no one to watch her. I'm afraid something bad will happen because no one has any idea what happened to her. If you still do not want to sleep with her I guess we have to sleep…" I quickly cut her statement.

"Fine,"

So, that is how myself end up sleeping with Kid. Good thing that I do not have to sleep with her in one bed. There is some kind of an extra bed that can be used. I then go straight to bed but before closing my eyes there is something wrong. A dagger is shown directly to my face. I turn around a bit and there is Kid staring to me with her blue cerulean eyes.

" Hold yer seahorses or else…"


End file.
